Mission Impossible
by Carrotcake28
Summary: Alex rider is the world's best spy but what happens when he has to look after twins! Can he trust himself not to get attached? One things for sure spies and babies do not mix!
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I've decided to write this story because I wanted a change from Alex refusing to work for MI6 and being blackmailed to work for them. In my story Alex is deadlier, smarter and he's come to accept that MI6 won't leave him alone so he accepts that he's a spy. This story is inspired by attached written by xlivilightx but I'm putting my own spin on it. Some swearing**

Disclaimer:** no I don't own Alex rider... **

Alex Rider sighed as he entered the Royal and General bank once again. Even though he has been officially working for MI6 for 5 years now the place still sent a shiver down his spine.

"I'm here to see Mrs Jones and Mr Blunt" Alex said with no emotion in his voice

"I'm sorry there's no Mrs Jones or Mr Blunt here" the receptionist said pretending to type something

"It's Rider" Alex whispered, the receptionist nodded at the lift "go ahead" she said Alex entered the lift and within seconds he found himself in the MI6 special operations division. He raced to a cold glass office and went in without bothering to knock. There he saw the person he hated the most. Mr Blunt was head of special operations. The man was a bastard. He scowled at Alex, alex returned the favour by giving him a heartless, humourless smile.

"Alex Rider your are no doubt the world's best secret agent but that does not give you the excuse to parachute off mountains,crash 4 cars and steal 6 guns from the enemy before they have found out who you are" Blunt said while trying to keep calm

"for your information they found out who I was I had no choice and like you said I'm the best spy in the world you wouldn't dare fire me because if you did I might just slip out some of MI6 best kept secrets to a terrorist group..." alex said slyly

"we weren't planning on firing you Mr Rider but we have suspended you from any missions for a few months because we have a special job for you" blunt was almost grinning.

"bring them in" he said to Mrs Jones who came in pushing a stroller she picked up 2 babies, a boy and a girl.

"cute kids" Alex said he really did think they were adorable both kids had blue eyes but the girl had deep blue while the boy had a lighter shade of blue. Alex guessed that they were 3 maybe 4 days old

"who are they?"Alex asked

"they are James and Elise Spencer, your assignment" Mrs Jones said

"NO nonononononononononono you know perfectly well that the world I belong to has no place for children let alone babies" alex said half yelling how could they even think this what if they get killed alex couldn't have that on his conscience.

"the decision is final I'm sorry alex but if you don't take them they're going to an orphanage"

"that's not fair you know it's not fair you know I'm an orphan and your using that against me" alex yelled

"last chance alex you take them or they're going.."

"fine" alex said defeated in the rush he blurted out the first thing that came into mind.

* * *

>"how am I going to do this?" alex thought to himself<p><p>

**The End so should I keep this story or delete it? **


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was still in a daze as he left MI6 headquarters in a matter of seconds he had become the legal guardian of twins After strapping them into his car Alex started driving. It would take them at least 20 minutes to drive back home. In that time Alex wondered how on earth he was going to do this, either way he was going to have to do this. He thought about all the people lost Jack, Ian, Sabina, and even though he didn't know them his mum and dad. It was because of this Alex had built up a wall around him and didn't allow anyone in, he knew that if he did they'd probably getting hurt. His thoughts were interrupted by James' wails.

Alex pulled up in his driveway. He had no idea that babies could cry that loud soon after James started crying his sister joined him. He quickly went inside, panicking. He could shoot anything with 100% accuracy, he could bring down terrorist organizations in under a week and turn away the world's best criminals at the mention of his name but crying children, he couldn't handle.

He desperately called Ben and when you call Ben for help you know you're desperate.

"Hello? Ben! Help me, you've got to help me there's two and they won't stop, They won't!" Alex said in a panicky tone

"Who? I'll be right over!" said Ben concerned

Within minutes Ben was at Alex's house but he wasn't too pleased when he saw the twins

"What the hell! I thought you were in serious trouble" Ben said frowning

"Yeah and when I'm in serous trouble your the first person I'd call(!)" Alex said sarcastically

"Who are the kids?" Ben said "Wait are they yours!" Ben said

Alex glared at him "I have to look after them for...god knows how long, apparently they're parents abandoned them and an agent found them,MI6 sent me an exploding letter telling me all about them" Alex said uncomfortably

Ben sighed "So what's wrong?" Ben said walking into the kitchen and helping himself to a biscuit

The babies had got tired and fallen asleep

"Everything, look at them, so...innocent I can't take that away you know how messy the world of espionage is, if anything happens to them I don't know that'll I'll do" Alex said stroking Elise's cheek

"Alex, you love kids your brilliant with kids they couldn't have found a better person to look after the twins and trust me it'll be fine" Ben said with a reassuring smile

* * *

><p>Alex smiled back "I guess, thanks mate"<p>

Sorry it took so long to update :)

please review


	3. Chapter 3

_**6 months later,**_

_**Sudan **_

Alex Rider ran and ran and ran until he thought his legs would snap in two, of course Alex was all too familiar with this feeling and forced himself to keep going. There was sound of gunfire in the far distance and though it was coming from miles away it only motivated Alex to get further and further away from this place. The place he was referring to was Sudan, he was currently placed there by MI6 in the midst of a civil war, he had done his job neatly and in one quick fix but before he was able to leave one of the soldiers saw him and now what felt like most terrorists from the Middle East were after him and all he could think about were James and Elise he had to stay alive for their sake.

Suddenly a middle aged woman gestured to Alex, it was only a tiny movement but Alex noticed, Alex always notices it is after all his job to do so. Alex did a 180 degree turn and ran to the woman.

She led him to a small hut. Alex hid behind some barrels of water and watched as the terrorist's tank went by.

He turned around to thank the lady but instead Alex saw 5 MI6 agents including SAS member, Ben Daniels otherwise known as Fox grinning from ear to ear, the rest of the group didn't look so amused, they all had their 'professional' faces on. Ben and Alex shared a short hug before heading inside the hut, from outside It looked plain and old but the inside was filled with special equipment.

Alex would normally be impressed but right now he was too tried, he fell on to the wooden seat and guzzled down the glass of cold water that one of the men had bought him.

"When did you come?" Alex said facing Ben by now it was clear that the other men were just back up "Yesterday, I flew in from London yesterday, MI6 told me to come and make sure you were al right, by the way good job Al!" Ben said, Alex managed a tired smile.

"How are James and Elise? Are they OK? How is Tom? How's k-unit?" Alex said rapidly

"James and Ellie are fine though they miss you a lot especially since it was ME who was looking after them most of the time since Tom sat on his arse watching family guy with Eagle all weekend" Ben said shaking his head in mock disappointment, Alex left relief and finally a hint of relaxation flood through his body. Everything was fine and according to Ben hopefully Alex would be on the flight back to Chelsea in a few hours. Home, finally

Alex ran through Heathrow airport with a wide grin spread across his face. He felt truly happy for the first time in the 3 weeks of his gruelling mission as he saw Tom and Sabina! carrying the twins Alex scooped them up and hugged them. Then he hugged Sabina and Tom.

"When did you come back!" Alex asked Sabina

"when you left for your mission!" Sabina said, Alex couldn't help but notice that sabina had grown quite a bit, she had turned form a girl to a young woman.

Hope you enjoyed it review!


End file.
